The Vandenreich are coming!
by Diginaught
Summary: Some of the Arrancar survived. But with the Vandenreich looming in closer, they'll have to find a way to team up with the shinigami and save the world from devastation! Of course, that's assuming that they can handle the battles within themselves first...
1. CH 1 Reborn

**Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Karakura is the Arrancar's Home! This fanfiction will feature some arrancar pairings that you may not have seen before, but I can assure you that there will be some of the dead characters brought back to life! Confirmed pairings include Starrk/Harribel, Grimm/Nel, and... well, I can't spoil all the secrets now, can I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights are reserved to Tite Kubo.**

Dusk settled over Hueco Muendo as... Well... It was always dusk in Hueco Muendo. A slight breeze blew silently throughout the sandy wasteland, like a lost wandering ghost.

However, the main focus for our story begins in the towering fortress of Las Noches. All was quiet in the ruins of the old forgotten fort. Once it had been a magnificient base for Lord Aizen, ruler of Hueco Muendo. But now it was little more than ruin. For the shinigami had cleared out the place of all signs of life...

...Well... ALMOST all signs of life.

Perched on top of one of the many towers of the fort was an arrancar reading a book.

She had a slender appearance, with brilliant green hair and a scar running down her nose. She had soft golden eyes that scanned the pages speedily before settling on the next page. However, the most identifying trait of her was probably the ram skull sitting atop her head like a crown. Originally the skull had a large crack running through it. But now it had been closed off and healed.

The girl's name was Neliel Tu Odershvank. And she was a forgotten espada.

She continued to read her book quietly, appearing to be completely oblivious to her surroundings. Completely and utterly vulnerable to any attack.

"... You can come out now whoever you are."

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing his true form. Nel looked up from her book and almost immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh! Rudobone! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The man she was speaking to was of average height. He wore a pure white suit, except for the black strap that ran halfway down before slanting to the right. He wore black gloves that concealed his hands and a scabbard to hold his zanpakto. The most distinguishable part about him was his head. It was a bulls skull with long curved horns and was purely white. It gave him an intimidating appearance to those that would dare cross his path. Hollow pitch black eye sockets gazed down on the tres espada, the gaze hardened, just like the figure was.

Behind him were four other figures very similar to him. Except for the fact that their skulls were more human shaped. Each of them carried a sword just like Rudobones, except not as big as his was.

"It's quite alright Ms. Nel. After all, I'm sure that some of the remaining arrancar think that I'm dead after Yammy attacked me from behind."

Nel's brow creased upon this information. "Yammy attacked you? I had no idea. I had assumed that you were defeated by the shinigami. Not that I'm underestimating your powers of course. I just thought that maybe you had been... uh, outnumbered by strong opponents."

Rudobones chuckle was a deep and gravelly one. "That's a good one! Me? Outnumbered? Well, I survived. A shinigami that I had ran into earlier had healed me after the battle. And I see from the looks of things that you were healed too."

Neliel smiled and nodded. "Yes, by a shinigami with her hair in a black braid. Her healing powers restored my skull back to it's original state so now I won't turn back into my child form again."

"Hmmm... What a coincidence. This shinigami that you mentioned was the exact same one that healed me. She must be a very kind and compassionate person to give mercy to an arrancar."

"Yeah well, I wonder if she healed anyone else..."

Rudobone was about to respond when a familiar spiritual pressure entered the area.

"... I think that we may have found our answer to that."

The began to two flash toward the spot of the aforementioned reiatsu.

"So Rudobone, you aren't going to attack me?"

"I don't see any reason Ms. Nel. After all, Aizen-sama- er, Aizen is sealed away. I no longer serve him so my purpose as the leader and founder of the Exequias has been compromised. Although I must say, I don't really have a clue on what to do now. I feel as though I've... lost my purpose."

Nel gave one of those cheeky smiles and began to increase her pace.

"Well how about we start by finding who's reiatsu this is."

"Sounds like a plan Ms. Nel."

"Oh, and Rudobone?"

"Yes Ms. Nel?"

"You really don't need to call me Ms. Nel. Nel is just fine."

"Of course Ms. Nel. I'll stop right away."

"..."

**Rate and Review!**


	2. CH 2 Out Cold

**Well, here's chapter 2! This time we go to Grimmjow who finds an interesting ally sleeping in the sands.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo, the genius behind this amazing and awesome manga.**

**Grimmjow: Suck up!**

Grimmjow was not in the best of moods.

First he had been backstabbed by one of his own allies (although he probably would have done the same to him), given pity by a shinigami scarier than Aizen, and then mobbed by hollows who were hungry for his arrancar blood. Not that they actually lasted long once he was healed though. That and the fact that he had been travelling through this desert for about a year now.

Yes, he was not a happy kitty right now.

It had been a year since Aizen's reiatsu was sealed. That was a good thing. The only matter was getting back to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow was lost and had no idea where to go since the fight that he had had with Ichigo had brought him far away from the safe walls of his original home. Wandering around for a whole entire freaking year definitely ticked a man off.

Good thing he could still eat hollows if he wanted to. Otherwise he would be as skinny as his zanpakto, and probably have no energy to use it either.

Still, it felt good to know that he was free from Aizen. It meant that he didn't have to take crap from anybody anymore. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

He continued to trudge across the desert in hopes of finding someone, anyone who might still be alive after the attack on Las Noches. It wasn't very long before he came across someone.

It was a young arrancar wearing a labcoat like jacket. He wore black gloves on his hands and had a rectangular green marking stamped on the left side of his face. His right eye had an eyepatch on it, and he had messy chin length dirty blonde hair. What alarmed Grimmjow the most about this man was that he recognized who he was.

"Wait a minute... Tesla? What's he doing out here... Oh wait. I get it. Nnoitra must've fought someone and died around here. But what's he doin' asleep?"

The teal haired arrancar slowly got closer to the fallen man and nudged him carefully with his foot.

"Hey. You. Get up. Now's not the time to be napping"

The young man stirred around for a little while before groaning.

"Uuuuuugh... W-what...?"

"~Yoohooooo~. Sleepy head. Wake up."

Startled, Tesla shot up from his position and frantically looked around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MASTER NNOITRA! H-HE WAS KILLED!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Of course he's dead. That insanely strong shinigami fiinished him off. Although it's pretty impressive that you manage to survive the attack."

Tesla brushed his hands through his messy hair. "Wait, Grimmjow...? How long have I been out for?"

"Beats me. All that I know is that I found you here lying around. At first I thought you were dead."

Tesla hesitantly looked around, almost as if looking to see if nobody else was in their presence.

"... So mast- I mean, Nnoitra is dead, is he?"

"You got that right. The backstabbing traitor's dead."

"... I see. Then... I guess Aizen is also defeated?"

Grimmjow confirmed this with a simple nod. "Oi. I felt his reiatsu fade away a year ago. I'm assuming that he's dead by now."

Tesla's eyes looked up in panic. "A year? Are you telling me that it's been a year since Aizens defeat? Then that means that..."

"Yup. You've been lying here for about a year now by my guess."

The blonde arrancar looked down and began to reflect. There was one thing going through his head at the moment.

Finally, Tesla was free from all the burdens that he had had to carry all this time.

Grimmjow knew what Tesla was realizing now and grinned down at him.

"Feels good to be free, doesn't it?"

"Yes... It's a weird feeling, I know that much. But I like it. I know that I can fend myself when I need to, but I can be defiant against other things now. I'm... happy I guess."

The teal haired arrancar just shrugged and began turning the other way. "Yeah, well, might as well not hang around here any longer. Come on, let's go."

"Wait, what?"

Once again Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I know that there have to be other survivors out there. Even though those cruddy shinigami blew up half of the place and most of our forces, I'm sure that there are others that made it out alive."

Tesla just frowned at this. "I don't understand though. Why look for survivors?"

"Because baka! We already got the crap beaten out of us the first time, and the last thing we need is more shinigami coming back to finish the job! Do you really want that? Now come on, we should stop wasting our time and get back to Hueco Mundo. I'll need your help. Of course, if you prefer to just wait for some hollows to come along and attack you, I won't object. But keep in mind that I won't be here to help you."

Tesla didn't need to be told twice. Even though he was free from being a slave, the last thing that he wanted was to get eaten just after being free.

The pair began to flash step across the desert, with Tesla in the lead. He had the most experience travelling around Las Noches, and he knew the terrain the best. This left Grimmjow with time to reflect to himself.

_'It's been almost a year since I was defeated by Kurosaki. I wonder... Has he gotten more powerful by now? Will he have become so strong that I can't even lay a finger on him? Argh, it doesn't matter! All I need to do is kick the crud out of a few strong opponents, and I'll be good to go. Hmmm... I wonder who survived though. The battle in Karakura town must have been messy... I wonder who died and who lived? Wait a minute, why am I asking myself this? It's not like I cared before, so why should I now?_

Little did poor Grimmy know that soon there would be a lot of people coming into his life that he never even expected to care about.

**So yeah, I know that Tesla is supposed to be dead, but even though he's a minor character, I still love him. I think that there is room for development for him. **

**Grimmjow: Wait, why do I have to have such a weak guy follow me around? Why not someone else?**

**Me: Well, the other option could be Ulquiorra, or Nnoitra or-**

**Grimmjow: Or Tesla is good.**

**Me: I knew that you would see my side of things!**

**Rate and Review!**


	3. CH 3 Idiot Duos

**Me: So anyways, new chapter uploaded! I had fun putting this one together. Now the Vandenriech begin to come into play! Now if only I could add more to the cast...**

***Looks over at Shinigami and gets an idea***

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough* *cough* *hack* *wheeze* Stupid cold!**

**Tesla: Diginaught does not own Bleach obviously. Because if he did, then we would get to see more Komamura and Starrk wouldn't be dead. All rights go to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Grimmjow and Tesla continued to flash step back to the ruins of Hueco Mundo, the wind blowing in their faces as they accelerated and glided over the dull grey sands of Las Noches.

"So kid, who do you think survived?"

Tesla pondered the question for a moment trying to think of who could have made it.

"Well, I'm thinking that the top three survived. But that's just my guess. The numeros in our army though... No, they wouldn't have made it if they were in the fight. Not against opponents like this..."

Grimmjow just shrugged and continued on. "Well, whatever. Guess we'll just have to find out ourselves. I- hey... What's that?"

Grimmjow came to a cold stop which caused Tesla to bump into his back. The teal haired arrancar just gave him a quick glare before turning back towards what he was looking at.

"Uhm, Grimmjow? What is-"

"Get down!"

The blonde haired arrancar soon felt himself thrown to the ground and quickly dragged behind two large boulders, a hand clamped over his mouth.

Tesla at first looked up in slight surprise and annoyance until he heard two voices coming near.

"Man, those arrancar are pretty weak stuff, eh man?"

"Tch, can't believe that we were sent to clean up the rest of them. I mean, not that I'm gonna argue with the leader. Cause that would be suicide."

"Heh, ya got that right. But hey, did you hear? We were able to nab one of the espada!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"I kid you not, we did. It took a lot of soldiers, but we pulled it off. Of course, now we need to get her fraccion to complete the set."

"Well it can't be that hard, can it?"

"Not neccesarily. Some of these arrancar have given us trouble. One of them in particular..."

"Oh yeah, who's that?"

"...Rudobone."

That was all Grimmjow needed to hear. Careful not to make any noise if possible, he peered his head over the rocks to get a better look at what the two soldiers looked like.

The two weren't that much to look at. They wore clothes similar to the ones that the quincy had worn. Pure white except for a few delicate navy blue stripes that spanned across the cape and top, a glove that held a cross like medallion, and thin bodies. Nothing much to look at really.

Grimmjow brought his head back down and turned to Tesla and mouthed, "We're gonna fight".

Tesla gave a curt nod and unsheathed his zanpakto and got in a pouncing position. Grimmjow did the same.

"3...2...1...go."

The arrancar pair was upon the enemy like starving wolves. The two quincy like soldiers didn't have any time to react and were taken down almost instantly from the force of the attack. The two fell down unconscious instantly.

Grimmjow gave a grunt of dissapointment and then began to search them for anything that could help them.

"Let's see here... These stupid arrow weapons... a compass, a map, food, a rubber chicken, an anchor, a baseball bat, and OOH! A copy of Modern Warfare Three! We could use that!"

Tesla slowly brought his head to his hands and then promptly grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his jacket and dragged him away from the useless unconscious duo.

"I don't think that they have anything of value Grimmjow. As you said, we should keep on looking for survivors, right?"

"Hey, let go of me dang it! I wasn't done steali-I mean searching them yet!"

"Yeah, well-Hey. What's that?"

Grimmjow stopped arguing just so that he could get a glance at what Tesla was looking at. Standing right out in the open was an arrancar.

The arrancar wasn't very special looking. The traditional white lab jacket with black gloves, a katana, and a black stripe going down it's chest. However, the odd thing about the arrancar was it's head, which was a human skull.

The duo stared at the mysterious figure for what seemed like minutes. Finally a voice came from deep within the skull, almost like a radio.

"Ah, Tesla, Grimmjow. So you are here. We will be there in just a minute."

* * *

**So anyways, you may be wondering what's going on at the end of this chapter. Basically, when I think of the exequias, I imagine them being shells filled with Rudobone's reiatsu. So they act as extra pairs of eyes and an extension of Rudobone's limbs. Since he can control them from a distance, I imagine that he can also communicate to other people through the exequias. **

**The drill is as always. Rate and Review and subscribe! (Wait, IS there a subscribe option...?)**

**Newb alert.**


	4. CH 4 Reunion

**Thanks for the Reviews guys! Your compliments are definitely motivating me to continue the story. I'll try and make the chapters longer as it gets more complex.**

**Grimmjow: Hey Reviewers, you all suck for motivating Diginaught to continue this story!**

**Me: *Chucks Exequias drone at Grimmjow* Shut it baka! This is my story and I'll do as I please.**

**Tesla: Diginaught does not own Bleach. All rights are reserved to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

"Well Ms. Nel, I found survivors."

Nel snapped her head up at this. "Really? Where?"

Rudobone pointed west of the castle. "Over there Ms. Nel. One of my drones informed found a pair of arrancar. We shall go and meet up with them. In fact... There they are."

Far off in the distance was a trio of flash stepping arrancar. The drone, Tesla, and Grimmjow. It took a while for Nel to spot them out, but when she did a frown settled on her face. Finally the arrancar met up.

"Eh, Rudobone. So you're still alive eh?"

"Indeed I am Grimmjow. And it seems like you are alive as well. As is Tesla here."

The blonde haired man gave a sheepish grin and a shy, "Hai." before he began to survey his surroundings... Which, honestly, he didn't need to since all that was around them was nothing but sand, sand, sand, and well, more sand.

Grimmjow let his eyes wander to the green haired woman and his eyebrows rose.

_'Huh. She's kinda cute. Okay, that was maybe an understatement. She's... well, what else would you use to describe her? Downright gorgeous.'_

Nel continued to stare at Grimmjow, trying to remember.

_'I've seen him before... But where? I definitely wouldn't have forgotten someone with his looks... Not that it's of interest to me... at the moment...'_

Suddenly, it clicked where she had seen Grimmjow before. Her golden eyes widened in realization, her brain having flashbacks to the battle Grimmjow had with Ichigo.

"...You."

Grimmjow, who had been conversing with Rudobone at the time, looked up in confusion. "Eh?"

The poor guy only had enough time to realize that her delicate looking fist was about to ram straight into his face. A crack resonated around the area as Tesla looked on in shock. Rudobone... He just shrugged and found a rock to sit on as he watched the fight break out.

"W-WHAT THE *BLEEPITY* *BLIP* WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT- Which I may add wasn't hard enough of a punch in my opinion- WAS FOR WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow's fuming expression was sooned changed to a look of confusion.

"Say wah?"

The green haired arrancar rolled her eyes upwards and then pointed to herself. "Come on! How could you forget me? Remember? Green clothes, cracked skull, red paint on the bridge of my nose, and green hair! Remember now? Me, baby Nel?"

It took a few seconds to sink in before the teal haired arrancar's brain finally went click. When it did, Grimmjow's jaw went incredibly slack at the realization of who he was talking to.

"WHAT THE HECK! NEL?"

Nel gave a nod of confirmation.

"B-B-But! Y-You were a baby when I last saw you!"

This earned Grimmjow another eye roll.

"Duh. That was because my skull had been cracked. When an arrancars mask cracks, the reiatsu leaks out of it. But my mask was healed by a shinigami, so I returned back into my adult form."

"..."

Nel just sighed and turned towards Rudobone. "Anyways, Rudobone, now that we have some new- although I may add annoying- allies,"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

Nel decided to ignore Grimmjow and continue. "What should we do now?"

The masked arrancar sighed and got up from his seat.

"Well, I don't know if any of you know this yet but... There have been some unexpecting visitors in Hueco Mundo."

Everybody leaned in closer to see what he was talking about.

"You see, I was travelling through Las Noches with my Exequias when I came across the visitors. They saw me, and attacked me immediately. However, they found themselves soon outmanned and I was able to take them hostage. Unfortunately, before I could interrogate them, they all impaled themselves with their own weapons. Strange ones too. They looked like zanpaktos made out of reiatsu. During my fight against them, the zanpaktos however had taken the shape of bows and arrows made out of reiatsu. This leads me to believe that these enemies are actually quincies."

"Quincies?"

"Yes, Quincies. They were humans who tried to fight against the hollows by collecting reiatsu from their surrounding and then attacking the hollows with the reiatsu. However, their ways of defeating hollows exterminated them, not send them to soul society. So, the shinigami had to kill off the Quincy so that they wouldn't throw the balance of the two worlds into chaos. My guess is that some of the Quincy have survived and are planning revenge against the shinigami."

Grimmjow then remembered the two thugs they had beaten up. "Hey, I think me and Tesla here had ran into a couple of them a few miles back. They weren't very strong though..."

Rudobone was silent for a moment and sighed.

"Well, it won't help us now. They've probably already woken up and escaped."

Tesla finally decided to speak up. "Do you know the name of the enemy? We all know that they are Quincy, but do they have a name?"

"...They are called the Vandenreich... And they are going to attack soul society in five days."

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? You know the drill! R&R please!**


	5. CH 5 Too much Loyalty

**Thank you for reviewing as always! YAY, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. ZOMG. Anyways... I'm gonna commit some spoilers, so if you don't want spoilers, then don't read. But first! Disclaimer!**

**Tesla: This kid does NOT own Bleach. Cause if he did, we'd all be pretty screwed right about now.**

**Spoilers: Gantenbainne will most likely have a bit of an appearence. Cirucci, Dordoni, Menoly, and Loly? Probably not. See, I didn't like their characters. Cirucci wasn't all that cool to me, and once Rudobone gets serious with his job...which...i...guess...is always...no one surives his wrath. Menoly should technically be dead, as should Loly, and really, I hated them after what the did to Orihime, so most likely they are dead too. They were just waaaaay too mean for my liking. Any other arrancar... Well, I'm thinking of adding Szayel and maybe Yylfordt, because I loved their characters. I can totally see them coming back. And yeah... Starrk and Lillynette are definitely coming back. No spoiler really there. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Grimmjow: More like don't enjoy. This guy's stuff is garba-**

**Me: Places duct tape over Grimmy's mouth.**

* * *

Kirge Orpie was NOT having a good time at the moment.

At first, it had been just him against the substitue shinigami, and he was pretty confident that he could win with his final form. But then the beasta fraccion had to get involved... And that... thing that they had apparently conjured up too. It was not a pretty sight. It was more along the difficulty of dodging their attacks that was troublling the vandenreich. Mulit coloured ceros, huge fists about to smash into him, and that annoying voice crying, "GETSUGA TENSHO" and then getting hammered by one of the hard hitting attacks.

He had been too cocky. Overconfident. He didn't think that a shinigami and arrancar would work together so well. But here they were, easily pushing him back, and in his final Quincy form no less!

The vandenreich heard the buzzing of another one of Ichigo's attacks and quickly ducked. This proved to be a fatal mistake as the enlarged hand of Ayon wrapped around his body and smashed him against the ground. Kirge could feel his glasses smash into a million tiny shards of glass as he coughed up blood.

"D-Dangit!"

The next thing he knew, a voice was speaking to him.

"Well, vandenreich, looks like you couldn't handle all of us at the same time... Although I don't really like teaming up with arrancar, if you guys want war, well then, it looks like you've got one..."

Before the human could react though, the vandenreich swiftly grabbed a seele schneider from a hidden pocket and let loose. Ichigo brought his sword up to deflect it, only to realise that the weapon was meant for another target.

Kirge Orpie had impaled himself.

A faint smile crossed the vandenreich's lips. "Heh... Who would have thought... That I would be defeated by lowly arrancar and human trash..."

"NO!"

As Kirges body slumped to the ground, Ichigo let out a string of curses.

"Dang it all! Why do these guys have to be so quick to kill themselves..."

Apacci, who had gone back to her sealed state and regained her arm, just scoffed.

"So what if he killed himself? He wouldn't do us any good!"

Sun-sun merely rolled her eyes.

"Baka. We could have interrogated him for information regarding the vandenreich menace. Of course, I guess it would be too hard for you to comprehend with your small brain capacity."

Apacci slowly turned to her annoying companion and reached for her zanpakto threateningly.

"What...Did...You...Say?"

"~Oh, you heard me.~"

Mila Rose finally snapped at the two.

"Will you two knock it off? Now's not exactly the time to be taking jabs at each other!"

The two gave each other brief glares before turning away from each other.

"...Stuck up snob."

"Arrogant baboon."

Ichigo and Mila Rose just sighed at the spectacle before turning towards one another.

"Listen, I know we may have been enemies in the past, you being an arrancar, me sort of being a shinigami-"

"Got that right."

"-But we both have a common enemy. If we both want to take out this threat, I think we might need to team up."

"...Agreed."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly before holding out his hand. "So... Truce until we can sort out this problem?"

The tan arrancar looked at the hand and then at Ichigo. Finally, she gripped it (a little too firmly), and shook.

"Very well. But keep in mind that this is just for the time being. All we want to do is free Harribel."

"Harri...? Oh, you mean that espada that was there during the winter war. How did she of all people get captured? Out of all of them, she looked like the wisest."

"Well-"

Apacci butted in on the conversation (literally, she headbutted Mila Rose out of the way and took over).

"She was being overwhelmed by the Vandenreich's numbers! We wanted to help her, but she told us to get out of there and get help... So that's what we were trying to do, but-"

Before she could finish, Sun-sun slithered in (again, literally) and took over.

"-but then that vandenreich found us and we tried to fight him. Of course, he was able to beat us. Well, then you came in providing a distraction and we were able to get back to our feet, or in my case tail, and summon Ayon to help us out, so we could defeat him and-"

Mila towered over her two friends and kicked them out of the way.

"I WASN'T DONE DANGIT. DON'T INTERRUPT ME LIKE THAT. Anyways, where was I... Oh yes! So then you came in, we summoned Ayon, and we kicked the crud out of him. And the rest is history."

A hollow cricket chirped in the background.

The strawberry-blonde gave a low whistle. "So thaaaaat's what that thing was that appeared out of nowhere. Freaky looking pet you've got there, that's for sure."

Apacci just shrugged. "Eh, took a little while, but we were able to control him. But anyways, why are you here?"

Ichigo grunted. "An arrancar by the name of Pesche came to me in the human world asking for help from me. He told me the whole story about the Vandenreich and that's what got me here. To help his friend. Him and some of my friends are looking for his friend as we speak."

Sun-sun's eyes widened in shock. "You just left them? But they'll get destroyed without help!"

Ichigo gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Ah, don't worry about them. They can handle themselves just fine. In fact..."

Ichigo held three fingers up and began to count down.

3...2...1...0.

A large explosion just east of them sounded off, followed by screams of terror in the distance.

* * *

At the explosion...

"El Directo."

Urahara opened his fan and laughed maniacally behind it while shooting the butts of vandenreich with his zanpakto's powers, while Orihime sat there watching as the attacks that the vandenreich were attacking her with were being reflected right back at them.

* * *

"Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh... They're totally ok.

* * *

**Rate and Review please? Pretty please? Pretty please with cherries on top? Maybe sprinkles too? Just review and rate!**


	6. CH 6 Reunion Again?

**Well, here's my 6th chapter of my fanfic! Man, I am pooping these things out pretty quickly. I'm gonna have to pace myself here.**

**Grimmjow: I'd say so. The less amount of time I have to stay on this fanfic at a time, the better!**

**Me: Do you really want me to go get Nel?**

**Grimmjow: This fic is awesome.**

**Tesla: Diginaught doesn't own Bleach. As repeatedly stated, it's owned by Tite Kubo. That is all.**

* * *

Tesla watched as the tall column of sand slowly began to sink down back into the ground from miles away.

"Do you think that maybe we should go in that direction everyone?"

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a grin and cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Sound like a great idea. I could use a good fight. Haven't had a good one in a little while."

Before Grimmjow could go any further, Nel smacked him upside the head.

"NO. Don't even think about it. We're trying to find more arrancar, remember? Maybe even find my brothers and the remaining espada. Now come on, let's get moving. Which way Rudobone?"

"To the west Ms. Nel. I sensed Ayon's reiatsu just a little while ago. If Ayon was there, then so should Harribel's fraccion."

Tesla's heart began to beat faster. A small lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed it down and just began walking in the general direction of their spiritual pressure.

"Well then... I guess we better get heading."

* * *

A crease began to form on Apacci's brow as she felt the coming sprititual pressure of a group of arrancar.

"Somethings coming guys."

Ichigo frowned and looked around. "Now that you mention it... I feel it too."

Everyone drew their weapons in response to the reiatsu getting closer. Finally, over the hills they came.

The first one was a blonde haired arrancar with an eyepatch over his right eye and what seemed to be the remains of his hollow mask on his forehead, resembling the the teeth of an animal. He wore what appeared to be a white labcoat. He gave a quick glance at Apacci and then turned away.

The next one resembled the typical arrancar... Except that his head resembled that of a bull's skull. It gave him quite an intimidating appearance in his own right. He just stared into their direction with those black midnight eye sockets of his.

The next one had teal hair and green birthmarks under his turquoise eyes. His face was contorted into a grimace and was rubbing the back of his head and saying something to the girl arrancar next to him.

And the aforementioned arrancar had long green hair, with a red birthmark on the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a white arrancar outfit, that seemed to have coils going all around her torso. Her hollow mask consisted of a ram skull fitted on top of her head.

Ichigo groaned at the sight of Grimmjow, who had returned back to grinning after noticing him.

"Not... HIM again..."

Sung-sung looked at Ichigo curiously. "Oh? And why are you upset to see him again?"

The strawberry-haired teen just gave a withering glare in her direction.

"Baka, because I've fought him before, that's why! He just won't let go of fighting me..."

"KUROSAKI!"

"GUWAH!"

The next thing he knew, Ichigo felt himself piledrived into the ground by none other than Grimmjow.

"Great to see ya doing so well Kurosaki! How have things been doing for ya back at home eh?"

The person of topic spat out some sand and growled at the teal haired arrancar. "I've been peachy until you came along and made me eat dirt and sand baka!"

Grimmjow was about to retort with something dirty, until he felt his haired being tugged at the roots and himself being lifted up by someone with monstrous physical strength.

"Grimmjow! Come on, can't you show some freaking restraint?"

"Heh, you're just jealous that I got to give him the welcome package first. Am I right?"

Nel's face went a bright red and she pulled harder on his hair.

"OWOWOWOWOW! DANG IT, THAT HURTS LADY!"

Ichigo having finally recovered gave his rival's ribcage a playful jab with his elbow and snickered.

"Nel's keeping you on a tight leash is she? Well that's not right! After all, little kitties like you aren't supposed to be wearing leashes? Those are for filthy mangy mutts!"

"Bite me." was Grimmjow's inteligent comeback.

Rudobone heaved YET ANOTHER SIGH (HE'S GONNA BE NEEDING A GOOD PAIR OF LUNGS FOR THIS FIC) and turned to the fraccion.

"Well, I never expected to see Harribel's fraccion alone. What happened to your friend?"

Apacci was too distracted with staring at Tesla so Mila Rose answered instead.

"She was captured by the Vandenreich. It's our mission to get her back and out of harms way!"

"I see. Well then, you only have 3 days to do so you know. After those three days are up, Soul Society will be layed under siege."

"And why should we be worrying about the soul society? All they want to do is hunt us!"

"Because," Rudobone snapped, which was surprising since he normally was always level headed, "if they attack Soul Society and win, then what's the point of keeping your master around? There is no reason. So we must first rescue her and anyone else we can and hurry to Soul Society to rally with them against this surperior threat. Capice?"

"...Capice."

"Well then!" Rudobone called off to everyone, "We should get heading off to go rescue ms. Halibel."

"Wait, since when were you in charge?" Ichigo asked.

"Since I have the majority vote."

"What are you talking about? We haven't voted on anything as of ye-"

Rudobone snapped his fingers and a split moment later, dozens of Cavaleras appeared behind him.

"...Touche."

* * *

Meanwhile, underground...

"Sir, they managed to kill Kirge Orpie. What should we do sir?"

"...This is a most interesting turn of events. I see. Well then, actions must be taken to make sure they do not discover Szayel Apparo's laboratory. Release the corpses to feast on these pathetic beings flesh. It's time to let the fun and games finally begin!"

The Vandenreich leader grinned evily. and slunk back into the shadows.

* * *

**Bet you guys weren't expecting Tesla/Apacci! I don't know why I paired these two up. I just thought that they would make such a cute couple for some weird twisted reason. I'm gonna have to remember why I liked this pairing...**

**R&R please. It's my only hope for uploading. It's motivational!**

**Grimm: And I'm Donald Trump.**


	7. CH 7 Bro fist

**Hello! Sorry about the lack of updates from this fic and my other one, the snake marks the moon. I've been busy studying for finals, and after that I'm going to camp, so things have been pretty hectic. But at least I got a chance to update, right? Better late than never.**

**Grimmjow: Ya really should update more kid. Unless you want angry fans bashing down yer door... On second thought, don't update at all. That would be a scene I would pay money to see.**

**Me: Shut it Grimmy.**

**Tesla: Diginaught does not own Bleach. Otherwise the Vandenreich wouldn't actually exist and Chad would get buffed again.**

* * *

The travelling group of arrancar (plus Ichigo), continued on through the desert, nearing Hueco Mundo.

The place was a wreck to say the least. The towering walls that had fortifyed the place had been pretty much destroyed thanks to Rudobone and Yammy, and the domes of the once brilliant foretress were covered with holes, ranging from collosal to human shaped.

They neared the dome until Rudobone raised his hand to signal them to stop.

"Szayel's entrance to his laboratory should be around here somewhere..."

"And why do we need to go there?" Mila asked.

"Simple," was Rudobone's reply, "because we may be able to find something that may help us fight agains the vandenreich. Let's go over the basics shall we? They can absorb reishi at free will and convert them into weapons. That means that even our summons, such as my exequias and Ayon will be absorbed, which leaves us at a disadvantage. But if we can find something in his lab, like a reishi seal, then we may stand a chance... Ah, here's the entrance."

They had come across a large door, which surprisingly had stood strong during the war against Aizen. However, it was slightly cracked open, almost as if...

"It looks like someone wants us to go in there."

Grimmjow took out his zanpakto and edged closer.

"I'll lead the way. If we come across any of these quincy, I need Rudobone to try and restrain them. If they prove to be too powerful to hold down, just take 'em out with our ceros. Ichigo, Tesla, guard the flank. Rudobone, stay right behind me, and you four? Stay in the middle as backup. Now go!"

Grimmjow and Rudobone went in first, and were soon followed by the four females of the group. Ichigo and Tesla went in last and shut the door behind them.

* * *

The pathway was dark for one thing.

Grimmjow charged up a cero to use as a lamp of sorts and steadily went down the stairwell. The only sounds in the stairwell was their breathing, the slight crackling of the cero, and the trickling of water as they silently went down the steps.

Finally they made it down to the bottom without running into anyone at all.

The lab had all sorts of equipment hanging around here and there. A machine that looked like a lazor, a bunch of X-ray equipment, a few tables and strap in chairs. However, the thing that was most interesting and alarming was in the centre of the lab.

"Ewwww..."

"Disgusting!"

"What the..."

"Where's a bucket when you need one?"

"... Oh my."

Two cylindrical glass cases were filled with glowing turquoise liquid in the middle of the lab. But in the two tubes is what was most shocking.

Szayel Apparo, eight espada and Yylfordt, arrancar numeros thirteen, Grimmjow's fraccion.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in alarm.

"No way. Yylfordt is still alive? But I... I SAW him get blasted by that pineapple heads Hikotsu Taiho! How's he still here?"

Rudobone surveyed the tubes and rubbed his chin (well, in that general area). "It seems that our friend here is very well alive. There are two explanations for this. Either Szayel made a garganta to allow Yylfordt to escape just before he was killed, or he used some of his brother's DNA to resurrect him."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Szayel can do that?"

"Szayel can do many things if he puts his mind to it. After all, he didn't become the arrancars scientist for nothing you know. Now how do we get them out..."

Much to all of their shock, a whirring sound began filling the room and the tubes began to shake.

"Oops."

Everyone turned around to see Tesla steadying himself on a control panel.

Grimmjow slapped his forhead.

"Dude, what did you do?"

"I don't know! I was looking around for anything useful we could use to get them out when I tripped and accidentally hit this switch that says Unlock Reishi energizer pod!"

Everyone turned back towards the cases. The fluid was being sucked up by a bunch of tubes that stuck out of the top of the cases and the bodies fell towards the bottom of the cases. Then, the glass opened up, as if there was a door right there, and the two arrancar stumbled out.

Yylfordt was the first to wake up. "Ugh... What happened..?"

Szayel made a quicker recovery than Yylfordt did and grinned.

"Ah... like a phoenix rising from the ashes once again... And without that horrible drug too. I feel reborn! Ahahahahahaha!"

Yylfordt's head didn't hurt so much anymore and he gave a whithering glare at his brother.

"Aw, shut it bro. I mean... whoah."

Szayel frowned as he watched his brother stare at him with his eyes wide.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Yylfordt slowly brought up a trembling hand.

"Uhm... bro? We're not um... wearing any clothes."

Szayel glanced down and his eyes widened too.

"Oh dear... Let's see, what's that term that humans use again in situations like this?"

"CRAP!"

The two arrancar ran around the corner towards the changeroom, cursing and ignoring the laughter coming from behind them as they hastily put clothes on.

* * *

**Well guys, what can I say? I hope you've enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. So please, rate and review!**

**Grimmjow: Do it or face the wrath of my Pantera. **

**Me: I thought you didn't like this fic grimm? What happened to that attitude hmmmm?**

**Grimm: I hate this fic, but I like being popular. It's all about decisions...**

**Rate and Review please!**


End file.
